Pinkie Promise
by SugarFangirl
Summary: Rima and Tadase are best friends. What happens when Tadase moves and leaves Rima all alone? 'I will come back to you' said Tadase. Will he? Rimadase One-Shot! It's actually good! R&R!


**A/N: Before you go start flaming me, i'm just doing this because i just want to. I do not ship Rimadase. After seeing Tadase saving Rima from the X-Chara, I was just thinking how they would be if they were a couple. I ship Tadamu and Rimahiko. THIS IS RIMA'S POINT OF VIEW.**

He...never came back.

 _Flashback_

 _9 year old Rima ran to the back of Seiyo Elementary._

 _You could hear her shoes clacking on the the floor. She got to the back of the school to see a cute blonde._

 _"Tadase!"_

 _"Rima!"_

 _Rima giggled as she knelled next to him. "Rima, can we make a promise?"_

 _"A promise? What kind of promise?" Rima said still smiling._

 _"Let's promise...When we get older, we'll get married!" Tadase smiled._

 _Rima thought about it. Married to Tadase? She giggled once more. "Yeah! Let's do that!"_

 _"Pinkie Promise?" Tadase said holding out his pinkie to Rima._

 _Rima wrapped her pinkie around his. "I pinkie promise that we will get married in the future!"_

 _The two little blondes giggled._

 _1 year later_

 _10 year old Rima was crying. "Rima...please don't cry." said Tadase._

 _The thought of her best friend, Tadase moving, pained her._

 _"Don't l-leave me!" Rima said with more tears. Tadase was hurt seeing her like this. "Rima, if you cry, you'll make me sad too. I'll eventually come back."_

 _"No! Stay! You can't! Your my best friend! What will I do without you!?" Rima with with a red face._

 _Tadase smiled slightly. "Rima, look." Rima's watery eyes looked up at his. Tadase took his hands and wiped the tears away from her cheeks._

 _"Don't cry. I'll be back I promise. We'll stay in contact and i'll call you everyday."_

 _Rima got closer to him. "But that's not like seeing your face everyday!"_

 _Tadase got closer to Rima. "I know. I'll miss you too. I want to see your face everyday aswell but..."_

 _Rima started crying again. "T-Tadase..."_

 _Tadase pulled Rima into a warm hug. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'll be back, i promise."_

 _"Pinkie promise?"_

 _Tadase smiled. "Pinkie promise." They hooked fingers. "I promise to come back to you."_

 _Rima pulled Tadase into a hug. "I'll miss you."_

 _"Tadase! Let's go, say your last goodbyes!" Yelled Tadase's mother._

 _"Bye, Rima."_

 _"...Bye."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Tadase. He never came back to me. I'm 13 now and he never came back. Not even to see how I was doing. He never called. He never wrote messages. He never emailed me. He never texted me. Not even one 'hello'. He broke our promise. Had he forgotten about me? He couldn't have. My best friend since 2nd grade.

I looked outside to see the shiny wet grass and the warm sun. It was spring. I thought about Tadase everyday. How could he do this to me? I've been waiting everyday for him to come back like he said he would. I felt warm tears run down my cheeks. People aren't supposed to break promises.

I fell on my bed and hugged my pillow tight. I missed his warm hugs. His great smiles. His cheerful laughter. His smell. His soft hair. I missed everything about him. I missed him. He was my number one best friend. He was the best person I've ever met. I felt hot tears burn my cheeks. I quickly wiped them. He'll come back, right? He won't leave me waiting like this right? I'm having doubts now. He has never broken a made lots promises.

I went downstairs. "It's been a while since you've been downstairs." said my mom.

I looked down. "It's Tadase isn't it?" she said. Of course it is. I poured a cup of water and went back to my room.

That dummy. Just leaving me to cry like this. That dummy. That idiot. That betrayer. That...That person who's special to me.

I slapped my head. I can't cry again. I just can't. I went outside for a walk. It smelt like wet grass.

I walked. I saw couples. Family's. Friends. Best friends... I began to walk faster. He never came back. I walked faster. Never. I began to run with my eyes closed tight. He never will!

I bumped into someone. "O-oh, sorry." I looked up. It was a blonde guy who looked like my age with magenta eyes. Wait. That looks like Tadase. Tadase? No. He looks exactly like him! Could it be?

We just stared at each other. He was 1 inch taller than me. "R-Rima?" He said. I wasn't mistaken. This is Tadase! My best friend!

Tears formed in my eyes. I ran up to him and hugged him with my legs around his waist. "Tadase!"

He hugged back. "Rima!"

"Where were you all along!? I've been waiting all this time! You never called or anything!"

"I know, i'm very sorry! Calling wouldn't work and i got caught up in things!"

Tears ran on my face. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! It felt weird being without you!" said Tadase.

I gulped. This is it. "I love you Tadase!"

He gave me a warm smile. "I love you too." We broke the hug. Tadase leaned in and kissed me. On the lips. This was the best feeling ever. My lips were warm and my heart jumped to my throat. The kiss was passionate. It only lasted for 20 seconds. We broke the kiss slowly. I buried my face in his chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't. And I want break that other promise either."

"Pinkie promise?"

We hooked pinkies again. "I promise. I'm for sure this time."

"Me to." We smiled at each other.


End file.
